


Escapades of Leon and Tonio

by ItsaMePatches



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Engloid, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaMePatches/pseuds/ItsaMePatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon and Tonio are, as you may have guessed, boyfriends (although Tonio doesn't necessarily use that title), and once in a while, they've had a few private moments which would probably make their fellow Vocaloids need eye bleach. Here are a few of their intimate moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Activity with Tonio

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what was up with that summary, but I had no other way of describing it besides "this is a collection of Leon/Tonio PWP". As of now, there will probably only be three or four chapters since I rarely write "these" kind of stories.
> 
> If you're ready to read, go ahead. Don't say I didn't warn you that it's kind of odd.

* * *

_Activity with Tonio._

* * *

 

 

    “So, since it’s just the two of us in the house…what do you think we should do?”  
  
    “I’m sorry, but...” Tonio replied as he stuffed his trimmers inside his gardening kit while Leon watched him from the backdoor entrance with a small grin, "you’ll need to a bit more specific as to what you mean by that, pretty boy.”  
  
    “ _Very_ funny,” Leon huffed at the name. “Anyway,” he changed the subject while he made his way behind Tonio and whispered into his ear, “I was thinking that the two of us could have some fun. How does that sound?”  
  
    Tonio let out a mix between a huff and a chuckle of his own, then he turned around to face the blonde directly. “Sex is on your mind once you realise that we’re the only ones here. I quite honestly shouldn’t be surprised…”  
  
    “Well, we don’t have to go all the way~…”  
  
    Instead of being fully affected by the suggestive tone in Leon’s voice, Tonio said with a small, half-grin, “Probably wouldn’t be a good idea for you. Your arse must still be sore from a few days ago.”  
  
    The older Vocaloid frowned and his eyes narrowed at the blunt reminder. Damn it, Tonio was pretty rough during their last encounter, and his poor bottom and his inability to walk for a day was proof of that. Leon didn’t remain this way for long, however, when he broke into a smirk and lifted Tonio then sat him on the table where the tool kit laid beside him.  
  
    “Very cute of you to remind me, Tonio.”  
    “What? You’re acting as though you don’t do the same to me.”  
  
    “True, I do that to you too,” Leon replied, agreeing with the opera singer in front of him, “but I don’t act smart about it, love.” He stepped closer in until he was able to slide a hand underneath Tonio’s shirt, feeling the hot skin on the tips of his fingers. “How about it?” he asked him. “Did you want to spend time together?”  
  
    Having Leon’s fingers brushing against his stomach and chest caused Tonio’s cheeks to flare at how sensitive his touch was, and for his breathing to increase in speed. “While we’re young, yes,” he answered softly as he lifted a hand to the hem of his old, black trousers and managed to unbutton it without an issue.  
  
    Leon immediately pulled the zipper down, and then he repeated his actions with his own trousers. “My bottom might still be a little sore from the last time we had sex,” he said just as he tugged out his erection from the fly of his underpants, “but that doesn’t mean I can’t do _this_ with you.”  
  
    With a swift movement of his hands, Leon pulled Tonio’s shirt off over his head and quickly used its long sleeves to tie the opera Vocaloid’s wrists behind his back. Leon made sure the bound wasn’t too tight nor too loose before he leaned in and pressed three butterfly kisses on his lips. He slipped a hand inside of Tonio’s undergarment and carefully tugged his throbbing erection out, and then the blonde began to rub their hard members against each other, causing Tonio to hold in a sound or two at the increasing sensation in his region.  
  
    Aah, this felt so good; so, _so_ good! This couldn’t match the feeling of being inside of Tonio, of course, but watching him try his best _not_ to squirm or make a peep was also great about this experience. Leon nearly jolted when he realized that Tonio was beginning to rub back with his breath becoming audible and his brown eyes half-lidded; but a smirk graced his lips when he heard a soft moan coming from the other singer once their speed hastened.  
  
    “T–Tonio,” Leon spoke up, “open your mouth.”  
  
    As soon as Tonio complied to what he said, Leon leaned in yet again and started to kiss him whilst his tongue awkwardly moved about in his mouth, wrestling with his tongue as their grinding turned rough to where the table which Tonio sat on made a few creaking sounds, but not enough for either of them to worry about the outdoor table giving in.  
  
    A muffled cry caught Leon’s attention. He broke the kiss between him and Tonio, asking through short breaths, “Wh–what’s wrong? Are you almost at your peak?”  
  
    Tonio, at the moment, couldn’t answer; instead, he calmly closed his eyes and bit his lip as he felt his orgasm coming very soon, but he’s rather not make a bit fuss about it, no matter how–oh God this is driving him nuts. He swear he was going to have to ask Leon to fuck him later or _anything else_.  
  
    But that was when he felt Leon biting his neck, and that action caused Tonio to let out another cry, which was music to the blonde man’s ears. He knew Tonio enjoyed being tied, bitten, and completely dominated, so now was the perfect time to tease him by biting at his neck and bare shoulder just as he and Tonio were nearing the end of their frotting.  
  
    “Tonio,” Leon murmured against Tonio’s neck with a stutter as he was close to release, “c–could you say my name?”  
  
    “L–Leon…” he groaned while his hands clenched into fists. He yelped suddenly when Leon lifted his legs up, which caused the friction to change with the movement. “ _Merda_ …!”  
  
    Leon grinned weakly at how Tonio tried opening his legs wider in order to get a better feel of his erection against his own, but he was interrupted as felt a shiver ran through his body and then he ejaculated his semen seconds before Tonio would follow pursuit whilst also hissing through closed teeth. Both of their ‘shots’ managed to hit the lower end of Tonio’s bare stomach, so Leon pulled out a napkin from his trouser pocket and started to wipe away the mess.  
  
    “I’m sorry about the mess, Tonio.”  
    “Mn…”  
  
    The blonde looked at him and noticed how red his cheeks were, how his hair and composure was refined but was now messy and relaxed. He saw the marks where he had bitten Tonio during their little rump. Speaking of marks, hopefully Tonio didn’t get any around his wrists. Leon reached behind Tonio, untying him at last.  
  
    “Are you okay?” he asked Tonio.  
  
    “Of…course I am,” Tonio responded, although he sounded out of breath whilst he brushed a hand through his hair. “You’re acting as though we’ve done something excessive.”  
  
    “I just wanted to make sure, love.”  
    “…”  
  
    “Anyway,” Leon said all of a sudden, “let’s head inside. We can take a shower or cuddle if you want.”  
  
    “…cuddle?” Tonio raised a brow at him as he was lifted off the table and placed back onto his feet.  
  
    “Yeah, you know…cuddle on the couch or on your bed? I know you like doing that.”  
    “N–no I don’t.”  
  
    Leon laughed at how his cheeks were turning red. “Aww, come on. There’s nothing wrong with admitting that you like to cuddle. You don’t have to start your ’ _tsundere_ ’ mode again!”  
  
    “I’m doing no such thing,” Tonio muttered, adjusting his trousers by tucking the necessary things in and then zipping the fly.  
  
    “Yes you are~…”  
    “Leon, I swear to God–”  
  
    “Okay okay, I’ll stop.” He picked up the shirt off the table and handed it to Tonio with a smile. He made his way to the backdoor entrance and opened the door to let the other Vocaloid go inside; once Tonio murmured a 'thank you’ as he went in, Leon followed as he closed the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

**end**


	2. No Explaination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat of today's weather must have been getting to him for Leon to look so appealing, and Tonio's urge to submit himself to Leon grows by the second. (Or something unexplainable like that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter is the "sibling" to the first chapter, pretty much.
> 
> Also, the title of this chapter pretty much says what's up with the plot for this -- absolutely nothing but porn-without-plot.
> 
> ...now that I think about it, I guess another summary for this chapter would be: "Tonio slowly realizes that he wants Leon to shag him" or something similar.

* * *

No, really...there's no reason behind this.

* * *

 

 

  
    During a hot day in July, a peculiar thought ran through Tonio’s mind as he and Leon tended to their struggling flowers for the day. They always stay out here together and alone, but only rarely did something occur between the two Vocaloids. The last time they had a “moment”, so to call it for now, was when Leon had him up on one of the backyard tables and grind against him as he was bound by his own shirt. Thankfully, it continued on later inside of the house; even though Leon had to grit through it with his sore bottom as he sat on a couch whilst the opera singer rode him.  
  
    Honestly, was this summer heat really getting him so worked up for some action to happen or was this a sign that he needed something to overtake him since he had the desire for that to happen? Probably both, maybe neither.  
  
    Whatever was causing this need to do something intimate with Leon made Tonio look over at Leon, his cheeks flushed with thoughts rushing through his head on what he wanted to happen right now.  
  
    Leon, after worriedly checking on his red and gold tulips during this hot day, took a seat on one of the pool recliners, letting out a loud sigh. “It’s so bloody hot today. I’m missing the winter and snow whenever it’s like this…” he grumbled. He pulled out a small hair scrunchie from his trouser pocket and set his hair into a ponytail with it.

    Tonio observed from his spot by his rose bushes whilst Leon unbuttoned the top of his shirt to let air in as he fanned himself with his hand. Oh God, something was stirring inside of him when he stared at Leon. The way his hands went back to his shirt to fumble with the buttons since he was getting hotter, how the way strands of his blond hair stuck to his face, and the view of his chest. What’s worse was that Leon let out another sigh as he reclined even further. Red cheeks, his hair a mess, seeing his bare skin, his eyes fluttering from exhaustion or merely the sun’s rays bothering him. Tonio licked his lips at the sight. God, he wanted to taste his hot skin. He wanted… _merda_ , he wanted Leon right about now!  
  
    …that tore it.  
  
    Tonio tore off his gardening gloves and placed them on the ground.  
  
    When Leon closed his eyes, he suddenly heard the sound of someone walking, getting closer to where he was. His lap became weighed down, and when he opened his eyes to question what it was, he was lunged into a firm, heated kiss by Tonio. Bloody hell! What did he do?!  
  
    Through the kisses, Leon could’ve sworn he heard Tonio whispering to him, “Please fuck me, Leon. Just bloody do it, I know you want to.”  
  
    The blond jumped when he felt something grind against his clothed crotch and held in a moan just as the kissing continued on. Three licks against his lips was all it took for him to open his mouth and let Tonio’s tongue enter, sliding and playing with his own. My god, why is he so…so horny all of a sudden? Okay, maybe he wasn’t feeling well this morning since he looked hot and bothered, but Tonio never acted aggressive as hell whenever he wanted to have sex!

    Leon placed his hands on Tonio’s chest and pushed him back a little, breaking the kiss which caused a string of saliva to come out of their mouths. Panting, Leon asked him, “Wh–what’s wrong with you today?”  
  
    He almost had the urge to admit that the way Leon looked right now was so tempting and the two of them haven’t done anything private out here in a week and a half was beginning to get on him, but he realized how stupid of a reason it would be that he threw himself on Leon during a hot day in July.  
  
    "I–I…d–don’t have to tell you that,“ he chose to answer instead, darting his eyes away from Leon’s curious yet confused gaze.  
  
    "Oh come on, you threw yourself on me while I was lying here…”  
    "…that’s…because I…f–fuck you, Leon.“  
  
    "I thought you wanted _me_ to fuck you, Tonio,” Leon replied, finally capturing his breath in its regular state.  
  
    "Don’t be a smart-arse…“ the opera singer grumbled. His hands slid to Leon’s chest before he leaned in and pressed kisses against the exposed section of the blond Vocaloid’s chest, causing him to gasp at the lips touching him. "You know,” he murmured as he shifted his movement to Leon’s neck whilst a hand slipped under his shirt, “maybe I _should_ fuck you this time. You look nice like this…”  
  
    He froze and almost let out a sound when Leon’s hips bucked, making his crotch bump in between his bottom. Hands grabbed his waist and moved him up until he was simply sitting on Leon again. With a gleam in his eyes, Leon whispered to him, “Maybe next time, love.”

 

* * *

 

* * *

  
  
    Leon breathed harder and spread his legs more until they were hanging off the sides of the chair as Tonio ran his tongue over the base of his erection, then sucked parts of it, the sound of the skin being assaulted ringing in the blond Vocaloid’s ears. Aah, his skin was so hot, just like the opera singer had hoped it was. This was perfect for Tonio as he worked his tongue on Leon’s dripping head while he had the sweet taste of the tiny amount of ejaculation Leon released just then.  
  
    After surrounding Leon’s head with his mouth, Tonio made a muffled moan, around the same time Leon gasped, as he continued stoking himself at the same time. The thought of what he wanted to occur next caused Tonio to suck him off harder and quicker whilst his hand ran over himself faster, making certain his thumb messed with his head.  
  
    "H– _haaah_ …!“ Leon choked out as he bumped his head against the back of his seat. "T–Tonio…!”  
  
    The opera singer lapped Leon’s head once more before he pulled back from him, released his hold on himself and looked up at Leon from his position on his knees which touched the pavement below. His lips were so red from how he “worked” on Leon for the past few minutes. Leon reached out to Tonio and brushed some of the hair which got in his face, saying, “S–so…what do you want to do? You want me to fuck you, but then you wanted to top me, and now here you are doing this instead…”  
  
    "Fuck me,“ he bluntly said.  
  
    "I had a feeling. You looked hungry for it.”  
    "…“

 

* * *

 

* * *

  
  
  
    Tonio grit his teeth through his closed mouth as he held in his moans and cries while he was lifted and slammed down onto Leon’s lube-drenched member every second. With each penetration, it was becoming more of a challenge to "hold it in”. Leon, in the meantime, watched with a lazy grin at the sight of Tonio riding him with his khaki blouse unbuttoned all the way and his baggy jean trousers he wore for gardening discarded. He couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips when a gasp escaped Tonio as his body turned redder and hotter. Did he hit his spot?  
  
    " _Aah_! A– _aah_ , m–m– _merdaa_ …!“ Tonio cried out suddenly as soon as Leon forced himself inside Tonio at a much quicker pace.  
  
    Yep, he was now hitting his spot. Such a delicious, glorious sound to hear.  
  
    "A– _ahh_ , Leon…Leon, I–I…!” He struggled to say to the blond, “O–oh Leon, Leon…!”  
  
    Good Lord! He was getting noisy! Tonio must have really wanted to have sex with him! Those wanton moans, the way the opera singer wrapped his arms around his shoulders and started desperately making out with him. Leon moved his hands and squeezed Tonio’s firm bottom which made him moan in the kiss. He felt Tonio’s hand bumping more and more against his stomach, the hand which he was using to get himself off.  
  
    With a few more thrusts inside of him, Leon groaned and let his semen shoot inside of Tonio’s entrance as the opera Vocaloid ejaculated as well. Tonio still held onto Leon as he rode off his orgasm, lifting his bottom and sliding it down onto Leon’s penis which was turning soft.  
  
    Leon broke the kiss, panting hard as he watched Tonio. “You really must have wanted me to shag you,” he chuckled out.  
  
    "L–Leon…“ he grumbled, now realizing how bloody embarrassing he was acting, "sh–shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up…”  
  
    "Heh heh, I love you too~…“  
  
    Finally, his urge to have sex with Leon was fulfilled, but…good God, what was mess. What an embarrassment, especially if someone could’ve came out here to see what he was doing.  
  
    …what a thrill. N–not like he was going to tell Leon that last part. Ever.

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hell for this one -- plain and simple.


	3. Aid for Leon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now recovering at home after getting into a motorcycle accident with Lily, Leon is forced to stay in bed to recover; however, Tonio will try taking care of him, so--
> 
> ...oh, come on. You, the reader, already know what's going to happen next...just mix it with a sexy apron.

* * *

 

 

...this _sucked_.

 

* * *

 

 

    No, honestly; the fact that he managed to hurt his leg while he rode on Lily’s motorcycle four days ago to the shopping centre and she lost control of her steering, instantly crashing into the front yard once they were coming back. Thank God that Lily was all right, she was able to get away with a broken arm and a bruise on the right side of her face. Her motorcycle was taken to get repaired, thanks to Big Al, in the meanwhile.  
  
    Scratches, bruises, and a broken leg was what he got, along with spending most of his day sitting down in his room, the living room, or Tonio’s if the the opera singer allowed it.  
  
    Speaking of Tonio, a small smile crossed Leon’s lips as he remembered waking up to Tonio in the hospital. Poor Tony, trying his best not to bombard him with questions like poor Sonika was while shaking his shoulders. Since he was still drowsy, Leon vaguely remembered he was left alone in the room with Tonio when he leaned over the bed and hugged him carefully, then pressed a kiss on his cheek and told him to get better soon.  
  
    Ah, anyway…he was glad to be out of that gross-smelling place. The scent of the medicine and ivy and blood bothered the blond-haired Vocaloid far too much for him to stay there.

 

* * *

  
  
  
    This was embarrassing, most certainly embarrassing. Why was he doing this? Couldn’t he have simply stayed with him to see if there was anything he needed instead?  
  
    No, not really.  
  
    He felt like he should make Leon enjoy his down time more some way or another. Leon jokingly said that this…this thing he was doing would brighten his day somehow. He would restrain himself from pouring a drink on his head if Leon exploded into a fit of laughter at this display; the opposite would be said if Leon was a hundred percent well.  
  
    Tonio wished he could have a few drinks so he wouldn’t feel so awkward as he made his way down the hallway, pass the flight of stairs while his hands held onto the wooden tray which carried a drink and some orange slices in a bowl.  
  
    Well, there it is. Leon’s room.  
  
    …this was going to start badly.

 

* * *

  
  
    _Knock knock knock_  
  
    Leon sat up on his bed, his eyes glancing over to his door after hearing a delicate knock interrupting his thoughts. He called out, "Who is it?"  
  
    "It’s me,“ Tonio’s voice sounded softly through the door. "C–can I come in all ready?”  
  
    "Of course you can!“ Leon replied, a grin coming to his face upon hearing Tonio. "The door’s still unlocked, love.” He heard the sound of him sighing for a moment, followed by mumbling, but then the knob twisted, and in came Toni–  
  
    Oh…what?  
  
    Tonio closed the door behind him as he avoided looking at Leon’s face, his eyes darting away while his face turned at what he looked like. He self-consciously lifted a hand to brush at the side of his hair. Leon stared at him with a dropped jaw. His eyes looked from the long black gloves that Tonio wore, adorned with lace ruffles inches below his bare shoulders; then his eyes trailed further at the nearly nude body that was covered by a frilly, white apron and matching black thigh-highs and boots. Looking back up, Leon noticed the collar and bow tie he still wore, even in such a flirtatious outfit, this was definitely Tonio’s touch.  
  
    A small snicker rose from Leon, immediately catching Tonio’s attention.  
  
    "That’s cute of you to be doing that,“ Tonio said with an obviously unamused tone in his voice. "You were the one who wanted me to dress like this one day, right?”  
  
    "That’s true, but…“  
    "But what?”  
    "It’s just that I didn’t think you’d really wear something that’s less than formal!“  
  
    "I’m doing this _for you_ , I all ready said that.” The opera singer felt his ears burning as he trailed to his bed and sat beside Leon, his right ankle shifted over his left while he sat the tray down on the lap of the older man. “I wouldn’t be caught dead wearing this outside of this house.”  
  
    "Well,“ Leon replied after getting a nice view of Tonio’s bottom, good God what a sight to see -- shame he couldn’t move with a broken leg, "I appreciate you doing this for me, Tonio. I see you brought me some stuff to eat, huh?”  
  
    Ignoring Leon’s soft hand running down his back and a kiss placed on his left shoulder, Tonio answered calmly, “It’s only some oranges. No one would get out of the kitchen, and I was trying to grab this while no one was looking.”  
  
    "So, you were wearing that in the kitchen too?“  
    "Yes, unfortunately.”  
  
    He was going to ask why didn’t Tonio just grab some food in normal clothes or wear a robe over this attractive attire; but he decided that Tonio probably wanted to get this over with. “Thanks, love,” Leon thanked him with a smile before he grabbed a slice of the juicy orange and popped the entire thing into his mouth.  
  
    Tonio looked down at Leon’s left broken leg which was plopped on a pillow, wrapped in a cast for a second. The pillow seemed rather flat, so the singer carefully reached in front of the two of them to fluff it as Leon ate; as that was happening, Leon caught another, but far much better, sight of Tonio’s bottom and the back of his thighs. Good Lord, what a sight. It’s been a week since he last had the _best_ view of his backside, but Leon held himself back from touching it, since he knew Tonio would get after him for that.  
  
    He could feel Leon’s green eyes staring directly at his exposed self, just like those other unmentionable times with him, but he tried not to be bothered by his glance, no matter how red in the face he was getting whilst he finished fluffing the leg pillow. “All right, you can stop staring at my arse, Leon. I’m sitting back…”  
  
    "I wasn’t staring there, I swear,“ Leon interjected as Tonio shifted back, sitting beside him again, "I was just watching you to see what you were doing…”  
  
    "You most certainly _were_ watching me.“  
    "Not in the way you’re assuming though.”  
  
    Tonio let out a short, soft huff from hearing that. “Whatever you say.”  
  
    "By the way, since you’re acting like my maid today…“ the blonde asked, "were you going to do anything else while you’re in here besides fluffing my pillow?”  
  
    Tonio’s mind immediately went, ’ _Why do I have a feeling I know where this is leading to?_ ’ Instead of saying something in a smart-ass manner, he questioned him, “What do you have in mind, exactly?”  
  
    Leon tugged at his top, but then he decided to unbutton the dress shirt, saying, “Could you check how I look?”  
  
    He squinted an eye directly at Leon while the blonde moved the tray on the opposite side of himself. “Can’t you see yourself down there?”  
  
    "I can, yeah, but…I just wanna know how bad you think I look. So, could you help?“  
    ” _Leon_ , for _God’s sake_ …“  
  
    "Please, love?” he begged to Tonio with the best pout he could muster. “You want to help me out while I’m like this, right?”  
  
    He refrained from moving from his spot, however, he eventually gave into Leon’s request. He shifted on the bed yet again until he found himself straddling Leon’s lap to check the blonde’s condition, since Leon would’ve been able to move himself to face him. He slowly lifted a hand to touch the bruises still present on Leon’s stomach, the material of his glove causing Leon to blush lightly at the touch.  
  
    "Do you still feel any pain here?“ he mumbled in question.  
  
    "A little,” he answered with a small grin, “but I’ll be okay.”  
  
    "I all ready knew that, but that’s great.“  
    "Hey, you know…”  
  
    Tonio’s brown eyes glanced up from Leon’s stomach to his face and immediately saw him staring back, the grin of his never leaving. “What?”  
  
    "You look cuter than usual,“ Leon said, then he winked.  
  
    ”…you’re only saying that simply because I’m wearing this,“ the opera singer responded as he pointed down at his apron briefly. "And what do you mean ‘than usual’ anyway? Are you saying that I all ready was before this?”  
  
    "Of course!“  
    "Leon, honestly…”  
  
    Leon chuckled gently at the tiny, annoyed look on his face; but, he went on with a plan of his own. His hands went behind Tonio, who jumped in his spot from the new touch, and they slid down his back until he felt the strings to the apron and his bare bottom. Seeing how calm Tonio was trying to stay yet his face began to burn hot, Leon cupped his bottom carefully, then he gave them a squeeze which caused him to hold in a gasp.  
  
    "Y–you’re really asking for it later,“ Tonio stammered. "I’m… _seriously_ regretting doing this for you.”  
  
    "Sorry,“ he apologized sincerely, then he took notice of how the front of his apron was poking outwards. He held in a snicker as he reached out and rubbed the particular spot on Tonio’s apron that made the singer shudder out a sharp intake of breath. "You look irresistible right now, Tonio.”  
  
    "Leon, if you’re planning on doing anything with me while you’re like this, then you’re–“  
    "You could try, right?”  
  
    "Excuse me?“ He quirked a brow slightly at the question he was given.  
  
    Tonio was expecting an answer from the blond-haired male, however he noticed the pleading look he was giving him with his green eyes, practically making puppy eyes at him. That horny little buzzard. Then again, Leon was still recovering from his injures, wasn’t he? Was he able to handle having sex? Perhaps with an adjustment or two, Tonio could handle all of the "hard work” and let Leon relax and enjoy himself.  
  
    …he would’ve felt a bit better if he didn’t have to wear this apron and its accessories, though. But hey, he was trying to make Leon feel better, dressing up like this, so why not add a bit more of a kink into it?  
  
    He licked his dried lips, and then he murmured to Leon, “Lean back. Be careful while you’re doing it.”  
  
    Leon blinked as Tonio softly pressed a hand to his chest, urging him to do as he said. “Alright,” he replied, shifting back until he felt his head hitting the pillow. The sheets covering his waist and downwards was removed, going to his knees; followed by the chill of the air hitting parts of his skin when Tonio carefully pulled his trousers and underpants with his cheeks turning red. He heard a small click coming from an item that Tonio pulled out from his apron’s front pocket, but then he realized that it was a small bottle of lube, a strawberry scented one.  
  
    Tonio wondered if it would’ve been for the better if he removed the gloves he wore for what he was about to do next, however, he decided against the suggestion as the opera singer let some lube pour into his hand. Another thing he considered was to get close to Leon, since he couldn’t seem to keep his hands to himself…plus, he needed to be filled up as well.  
  
    "Leon.“  
    "Y–yeah?”  
  
    "Is it all right if I laid beside you while I did this?“ he asked, gesturing to his lube covered hand which hovered over Leon’s throbbing erection as it stood up in the air.  
  
    Leon flinched when he felt a finger trail upwards from the bottom and to the tip of his member, but he steadied himself as swiftly as he could. "Do I…get to touch you too?”  
  
    "If that’s what you want,“ Tonio answered, "then yes. I’m taking care of you, after all. I need to make sure you’re happy, so…”  
  
    "…all right, but…could you put some jelly in my hand?“  
  
    Tonio nodded, grabbing the lube from his pocket and squirting plenty of the scented substance into the palm of his hand. "I have a feeling what you’re going to do with that, obviously; but, like I said…” he paused in the middle of his sentence so he could lay down beside Leon, to his left, until their bodies were touching each other perfectly, and then he finished what he wanted to say, whispering, “it’s for you, Leon.”  
  
    He wrapped his drenched hand around Leon’s erection, his glove-covered fingers brushing the skin so delicately whilst Leon watched with his breathing being almost audible. Tonio’s hand skillfully performed its job, his wrist going up and down with an air of elegance while he shifted closer against Leon. He caught the sight of a little pre-ejaculation seep from Leon’s head as his ears perked upon hearing Leon moan softly. He pressed butterfly kisses on his neck and exposed collarbone while, unbeknownst to Tonio, Leon moved his own slicked hand until it brushed up against the opera singer's practically bare skin.  
  
    Tonio felt the wet hand brushing its fingertips against the inside of his thigh, but he tried to continue pleasing Leon even while the blonde man’s hand cupped his bottom, rubbing it as a way to rouse him, or perhaps distract him. Drips of the pre-ejaculated semen touched his gloves, however Tonio didn’t care much of it until he flinched upon feeling some fingers slipping their way in between his cheeks and started to rub and play with his entrance.  
  
    Leon made a small grin when Tonio’s warm, shaky breath hit his neck and the opera singer’s grip on his erection was beginning to tighten yet lose his rhythm.  
  
    "Tonio…“ he spoke up which earned him Tonio’s attention with him looking over at Leon, "don’t play with yourself. I want to do it for you when you’re ready…” As soon as he said that, he guided his fingers inside Tonio in order to stretch him.  
  
    "I–I’m…supposed to be the one pleasuring you, for fuck’s sake…!“ Tonio struggled to say with annoyance in his voice as Leon’s fingers constantly brushed across his prostate purposely.  
  
    "But you said I could do this while you– _aah_ , wanked me off, didn’t you?”  
    "Y–yes, but–!“  
  
    He pleaded weakly with a smile, " _Please_ ~?" "Let me handle that and you can do everything else? You said you’re doing this all for me, r…right?” Leon removed his fingers from him while he pulled Tonio’s hand from his aching erection.  
  
    Tonio gathered himself together as he sat up and straddled Leon’s waist again with hot cheeks and his breath heavy from the other Vocaloid's teasing. “That’s right, certainly right…” he breathed out. He let a hand touch Leon’s chest whilst he adjusted himself over the erection with a hand to balance him. “Do whatever you want…all right?”  
  
    "Okay,“ Leon immediately answered as he moved his hands behind Tonio and groped his bottom, letting his hands squeeze it which caused the brown-eyed man’s face to turn scarlet and hold in a gasp. His smile turned into a grin at the weak glare he received.  
  
    Tonio slowly lowered himself as he took a breath so he wouldn’t let out any noise while Leon’s head penetrated his entrance. A shaky sigh escaped him when Leon’s grip on him tightened and tried lowering him all the way without warning, however he yelped from the intrusion as soon as Leon successfully pulled him down as far as possible, Leon’s head hitting his prostate with absolute ease.  
  
    Leon moved his hands from Tonio’s bottom and up to his flushed face, cupping his cheeks, asking with concern in his voice, "Love, are you okay? Did I do it too quickly?”  
  
    "A–actually, no…“ he panted his answer, "I…like it a little rough like that. Remember…?” He lifted his hips up, then he grind himself back, feeling the pleasure of his spot being rubbed as he did so. “Do whatever you want, Leon.”  
  
    The grin on the blonde returned once he was assured by him, and then he slid a hand underneath Tonio’s apron and grasped his growing erection, which made him flinch by the touch. “I guess you can start riding, I’ll deal with helping you here in the meanwhile.”  
  
    Tonio watched the hand under his apron come back out and grab his left hand, leading it underneath the apron. He knew what Leon was planning as soon as he made him wrap his hand around his now leaking erection and moved it up and down in a stroking motion with that damned grin on his face. Upon deciding it was now time to start 'riding’ Leon, Tonio lifted himself and let himself slide back slowly, trying to adjust his position until he finally got it just right. At the back of his head, Tonio remembered that he should try being careful as he possibly could since, to be honest, Leon was still recovering elsewhere besides his broken leg.  
  
    Leon’s eyes followed his movement, going up and down in near perfect unison. He saw Tonio’s cheeks deepen in colour, and then his ears whilst his body felt warmer on top of him with each time he let himself down. He felt a smirk come to his face once he caught the sound of Tonio panting and seeing his gorgeous eyes half-lidded.  
  
    "Hey, Tonio? Could you…go ahead make as much noise as you want? Please? I want to hear you,“ Leon pleaded.  
  
    "A–are you kidding…? Someone might hear…!”  
    "Just a little bit then? You said to do whatever I want, right? Well…I want you to moan.“  
  
    As he continued his ride on the blonde, Tonio managed to reply, "I–I’m not sure I can make any sounds. I’m quiet, remember-–” he suddenly yelped out loud when Leon bucked his hips without warning as his strokes became quicker and quicker. “L–Leon! Wh–what the bloody hell…!”  
  
    "I’m trying to make you moan,“ Leon answered, not even slowing down for a moment. "I have a ch–change of plans. Let me do the work, and you promise me to make some sounds.”  
  
    Tonio was now starting to have a difficult time trying to sound calm thanks to the thrusts perfectly aiming that _specific_ spot of his, each one either barely touching or full-blown hitting it, as he tried to say, “I–I _DON’T MAKE SOUNDS_ –-” another sharp yell came from him before he could say anything else as his spot was struck harder and faster by Leon. “L–Leon, for God’s sake you’re going to hurt yourself-– _AAH_!”  
  
    Aah, music to Leon’s ear to finally hear these lovely cries coming from Tonio as his face burnt red from either embarrassment or pleasure; although it was probably a mixture of both for him. The moans and cries continued on for a few minutes, and the blonde enjoyed every second of the opera singer nearing orgasm with that cute apron turning into a wrinkled mess during that. Oh, this was perfect…absolutely perfect. Leon found himself biting his own lip to hold in his own moans so he could only hear Tonio’s during this time, no matter how much he wanted to make sounds as well.  
  
    This was embarrassing, so fucking embarrassing! How was Leon doing this to him? He was usually a quiet one when it came to this kind of act, so how was Leon able to make him do this? Was Leon accurately hitting his prostate well enough to feel more pleasure than usual? Was this, perhaps, fulfilling Leon’s request and that he was doing this on his own impulse and _not_ due to Leon’s movements? Seriously…it–it wasn’t as though he wanted to do this, had this have been another “alone time” with Leon.  
  
    "L–L…Leon…! I–I’m almost there…!“ He weakly cried out as he felt parts of his body have small spasms, ” _Dio_ , Leon…!“  
  
    Leon’s breathing was turning shaky and louder as he neared his own climax; however, he held in the sounds he wanted to make whilst he thrust into Tonio a few more times until he felt himself ejaculating into Tonio’s entrance with the opera Vocaloid letting out one more sharp cry, followed by his hot semen hitting the inside of the apron and whilst the rest poured down his and Leon’s hands.  
  
    "That was…interesting,” Leon spoke up.  
  
    "S–stop that,“ Tonio muttered under his breath.  
  
    "Come on, love…you sounded wonderful.”  
    "…you’re talking about my _singing_ , I bloody hope.“  
  
    "Well, that sort of counts, but I was referring to this other 'vocal performance’ of yours~…” the older Vocaloid replied with a tiny grin. “That sounded nice, you know.”  
  
    "Leon,“ he immediately said calmly, "I swear to God, you’re asking for it.”  
  
    "Anyway, love…could you do one more thing for me?“  
    ”…what’s that?“  
  
    The blonde shifted carefully in his spot as he gestured the spot where Tonio sat earlier, saying, "Come back over here so we can cuddle.”  
  
    Tonio, without a pause, flatly said in reply, “What?”  
  
    "I know you like cuddling, so, I decided we should do that.“  
    ”…Leon, please–“  
    "Ple _eee_ ase, Tonio?”  
    "…“  
  


* * *

 

  
  
    "It’s not like I wanted to do this,” Tonio muttered with his cheeks red whilst Leon nuzzled his face into his hair and had an arm wrapped around his waist. “You’re lucky I’m doing this for you while you’re recovering, Leon. Hell, I didn’t even do much for you while I was in here.”  
  
    "You just being here was enough for me,“ Leon murmured as he smiled to himself, "that and being at the hospital…oh, and being in that apron was a nice bonus.”  
  
    "Leon, please.“  
    "It’s true though.”  
  
    Shaking his head, the opera Vocaloid moved away, though only a little, cupped Leon’s cheeks between his hands, and then he planted a kiss on his forehead. “Just get better so I can get out of this apron…okay?”  
  
    "Aww, you’re being so cute right now…!“  
    ” _Leon, I swear to God_.“  
  
    "Sorry~…” Leon apologized as he quickly leaned in and planted a kiss on Tonio’s forehead, letting a hand wander to his dark hair and brush at his fringe. “Thank you, Tonio. I appreciate you doing this. I love you~…”  
  
    "I love you, too,“ he responded with his cheeks burning a deeper shade of crimson. "Just…d–don’t expect me to wear this apron a lot once you’ve healed. All right?”  
  
    "Yeah, all right. Thanks again, love.“

 

* * *

 

**end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I was thinking, either.


	4. Bit of a Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year is 2013, and tonight is Leon's birthday (ninth if you're counting his voicebank's age). Leon has far too many drinks, so Tonio decides to take him for bed; however, Leon won't keep his grubby hands off him the entire way to his room.
> 
> Well, since tonight is Leon's night, Tonio decides to treat him well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, man.

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

    It was twenty minutes until midnight at the English-Spanish Vocaloid house when Leon, the birthday boy of tonight, was being led up to his room after becoming tipsy from having far too many drinks. Five glasses was his limit, if one was curious. Leon nuzzled his face into the crook of Tonio’s neck, mumbling sweet nothings to him as the opera singer embarrassingly dragged him to his room with one arm around his waist and another supporting Leon’s arm.  
  
    "Yer such a sweet, sweet boyfriend ta have, love~…“ Leon continued his drunken worshiping of Tonio, "and you’re oh so cute when you blush~…”  
  
    "Leon, I swear to God I’ll pour my martini all over you if you don’t bloody stop this,“ Tonio said to him, getting annoyed while he suppressed a blush that wished to spread upon his cheeks. "Unfortunately, I don’t have a drink with me to perform that act since _they’re all down in the living room like I should be_.” He huffed after saying that.  
  
    Resting his face against Tonio’s neck, Leon’s eyes looked up at him to admire how cute and annoyed he looked. “I doubt you’d waste your drink on me. You’re too stingy about it.”  
  
    "Would you like to bet on that, love?“  
    "Oh~…you called me ‘love’? Aw, how cute. Little _tsundere'_ s calling me that! So lucky~…”  
    "…you’re a bigger dork when you’re drunk.“  
  
    Ignoring the "dork” title, or he was too drunk to care, Leon responded, “You’re a bigger butt when you’re 'buzzed’.”  
  
    "I’m not _that buzzed_.“  
    "Su _uuu_ re you’re not…”

 

* * *

  
  


    Leon let out a sigh as he fell backwards on his bed, letting his arms spread out at his sides whilst he closed his eyes. “Aah, home sweet home.”  
  
    "Just go to bed,“ Tonio told him as he took a seat beside the blonde. "You could barely stand on your own out there.”  
  
    "Aw, come on…I don’t need to sleep yet! It’s still early and it’s my birfday!“  
    ”…you mean 'birthday’.“  
    "You know wha’ I mean.”  
  
    "It’s official, you need to sleep before you try getting up and doing something stupid.“ Tonio was about to get off the bed so Leon could do, well, whatever he needed to do, but was pulled back on the bed by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist which made him cry out from the sudden yank.  
  
    "Wait wait wait love, don’t go!” Leon begged him as he rolled Tonio around on the bed until he was hovering over Tonio while the opera singer laid on his back. “Can’t you stay with me until I fall asleep or something? It’s boring if I’m up here by m'self! Please?”  
  
    "G–get off me…!“  
    "Ton'o _oooo_ …please stay with me, love?”  
  
    Leon’s arms loosely wrapped over his shoulders as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Come on, I don’t wanna be up 'ere by myself…!” he begged some more, then let his body press against Tonio’s, feeling the growing heat from him as he did that.  
  
    Tonio could smell the alcohol coming from the blonde Vocaloid while his cheeks and ears burned hot from the touching. Eventually, whilst Leon kept kissing his neck with small bites once in a while, his breathing began to turn loud enough to be heard within the room as he was so close to giving in to Leon’s request. “L–Leon, cut it out…” he demanded, though with a weak voice thanks to the pleasure he was experiencing.  
  
    He reached up and tried pushing Leon away with a hand to his chest, but his hand slipped by accident and wound up brushing against Leon’s crotch for a second which caused him to gasp and pull back from attacking his neck. Leon’s cheeks were about the same shade of red as his, in addition to his lips, and his eyes were wide and he panted with his mouth hung half way open.  
  
    "H–hey…you didn’t have to do that…“ Leon stammered, furrowing his brows at Tonio.  
  
    Upon looking up at the blonde, Tonio took notice of how…cute…he looked. In addition to his face’s current expression, his dress shirt was sagging downwards which showed off his chest perfectly, and his locks were rather out of place. Tonio frowned with annoyance, mumbling out loud to him, "Leon, just…get off me. I’ll stay. N–not like I’m doing it because you’ll be lonely, however.”  
  
    Leon let himself flipped onto the bed, switching positions with Tonio in the process, as he released a sigh. “Thanks,” he said, “yer such a sweet person…~”  
  
    Tonio watched him stretch his arms over his head and let out another sigh as his eyes closed. “Sleep, for God’s sake.”  
  
    "Not sleepy~…“  
    ”…could you at least stop talking so…so loosely?“  
  
    Leon opened one eye and replied, grinning at him in such a goofy manner, "I’m 'drunk’, remember? I can’t help th’ way I’m talking~.” The blonde paused, suddenly, and began to unbutton his top with a single hand, murmuring, “It’s getting hot in here, blimey…”  
  
    "That’s simply the alcohol making you think that.“  
    "I–I know that, but it’s still hot!”  
  
    Tonio couldn’t tear his eyes from Leon’s fingers easily releasing the buttons from the holes they were inserted into and saw the blonde’s bare, heaving chest. The multitude blonde strands of hair on his chest was so light that it nearly blend with his skin. Good Lord, things became worse for Tonio when Leon finally finished opening his shirt a little and sighed yet again, letting his head turn to one side as he grinned with his cheeks still flushed. What a sight…  
  
    "So _oo_ …“ Leon spoke up, catching Tonio’s attention, "what did you want to do?”  
  
    This was starting to get tempting, and Leon damn well knew what he was doing in this state…or Tonio had that assumption. He wouldn’t let that thought pass him.  
  
    Tonio stayed quiet for a moment, perhaps a minute to be exact, before he questioned, “Like what?”  
  
    "Anything?“  
    ” _Leon_ , I–“  
  
    "Ton'o _oooooo_ …come on!” Leon frowned. “It’s m’ birthda _aa_ y…! Could the two of us do something…y'know…” he whispered near the end as the grin slowly came back on his face, “special? It’s m’ big day, shouldn’t I get something that only you can give me?”  
  
    The blonde struggled sitting up, but was only partly successful since Tonio was still over him, then he carefully leaned in and planted a sloppy kiss on the opera singer’s lips. One, two, three more of that same kind of kiss happened, and as arms found themselves around his shoulders while Leon’s bare chest pressed itself against his clothed one, Tonio had this urge bubbling within himself. Leon had never looked and acted in such a wanting, somewhat submissive manner.  
  
    "Don’t be such a stubborn ’ _tsun_ ’ ta me, love~…“ he murmured against his lips, then pressed another kiss. "Ple _eee_ ase? For m’ birthday, Ton'o~?”  
  
    More kisses and the start of Leon grinding his hips up, successfully rubbing their hardening erections through their trousers, was what was driving Tonio even further into doing something to this stupid pretty boy under him.  
  
    Leon licked his own lips at Tonio as he continued thrusting his hips against him. “A–ah, come on, Ton'o~…when was the last time we had sex anyway? Last week? Don’t you miss doing this~?”  
  
    His breath, along with Leon’s, began to resound with each second which passed on. His brown eyes trailed from his hips, then up to his chest and his face, something that especially riled him more and more. Tonio held in a gasp when Leon attacked his neck again, biting more than kissing this time, however.  
  
    "Ha…L–Leon, s–stop this–!“  
    "Not until you give me an answer~…”  
  
    Leon thought he had got him, however, he would soon find out he was wrong when his hips were grabbed and restrained to the bed. Due to the drunken state he was in, it was difficult for him to remove Tonio’s hands off his body, which made him frown up at the opera Vocaloid.  
  
    "H–hey,“ Leon started, "why are you doin’ that…?”  
  
    After taking a breath, Tonio asked him, “You wanted to do something 'special’ for your birthday, right?”  
  
    "Yeah, I did. Wait, are you saying that you agree to it?“  
    "I am…”  
    "Oh, I see~…I’m glad that you’re willing to do this for m’ birthd–“  
  
    "Except,” Tonio interrupted, “we’re going to do something different tonight since it _is_ your birthday.” He couldn’t stand having this alluring sight in front of him anymore. Tonio slid his hands to the front of Leon’s trousers and immediately began to work at its zipper, adding in, “Hopefully, this is going to satisfy you, birthday boy…”  
  
    Leon blinked as he was beginning to realise what Tonio meant by those words. “Wait…'differ'nt’ as in how…?” He froze all of a sudden as soon as his trousers and underwear were pulled down until they slipped completely off and landed on the bedroom floor. “…oh… _oh_! Bloody hell!” he cried, then he attempted to sit up, however he plopped back on the bed. Damn, this body was still weak from the drinks. Curse his over indulgence of drinks for his birthday!  
  
    Tonio, which caused Leon to yelp, spread the blonde’s legs open, propping his knees up as well. Leon’s cheeks, upon looking at his face for a brief moment, were completely covered in a heavy blush from being intoxicated and now realising what was happening right now. His hands rested on Leon’s bare thighs as he leaned in the space between the older Vocaloid’s legs. He let his hands caress the skin in his hands whilst he started to kiss the inside of his thighs which caused Leon to jump in his spot on the bed. With each passing kiss, Tonio placed his lips closer and closer to Leon’s erection that was as hard as it could get, standing perfectly still in the air.  
  
    "T–Tonio,“ Leon breathed out, "wh–why are you doing this? Shouldn’t I be doing this ta you…?”  
  
    Pulling his lips away from Leon’s skin, Tonio responded simply, “I told you that we were going to do something different tonight. Besides,” he questioned him, “shouldn’t I be giving you pleasure since it’s your birthday?” Good Lord, what a way to put that into words without sounding weird…sarcasm, of course. “Also, I’m guessing you had the idea of us having 'birthday sex’ in the back of your mind, if I were to assume by finding this item in your trouser pocket…”  
  
    Leon saw Tonio lift up a small bottle of lube in front of him for a second before opening the bottle’s top and squirting a little of it into his hand. “Oh…erm…y–yeah, I did.”  
  
    Tonio took another glance at Leon. Lying there with his legs wide open, his lips and cheeks still the colour of cherry, his pretty blonde hair a mess, and his chest so close to being exposed to him, although that wasn’t a top priority or anything. “Tell me, Leon…has it ever occurred to you that maybe I would like to switch things around at least once?”  
  
    "N–no, not…really,“ he bluntly answered in reply.  
  
    "Maybe you will after tonight.” Tonio spread the lube over his fingers, his pointer and middle to be precise, as his eyes observed Leon’s form once more. He couldn’t stop staring, this side of Leon looked so…so lustful, so attractive, and his pretty face made it 'worse’. “I don’t know about you, but,” he added, but he found himself stammering over the fact he was openly admitting his thoughts out loud, “seeing you on the bed like this is…it’s…it’s arousing, alright? I want to fuck you right now, Leon…”  
  
    "That was pretty straight to th’ point…“  
    ”…it’s…not like I was entirely comfortable saying that to you, though.“  
  
    A small grin came to Leon’s face. "Sure, love…whatever you sa–hey…!” he was cut off near the end of his sentence when something wet and slick slide inside of his anal entrance, followed by another thing going inside. He fell quiet as the fingers began to rub and stretch him; however, noises soon escaped him when his felt the fingers touch a spot which caused him to gasp sharply.  
  
    Leon could’ve sworn, or this was his mind tricking him thanks to the alcohol, that he saw a small half-grin appear on Tonio from hearing that sound coming from him. The fingers’ movements continued, moving about faster and hitting Leon’s prostate once in a while. Eventually, Leon had his head back against the bed, letting out soft moans from the intrusion of the two wet fingers.  
  
    "You must be really enjoying yourself down there,“ Tonio commented. "Nice to know, considering it’s your birthday. But…” he paused for a second in order to retrieve his fingers from Leon, then he opened the bottle of lube and filled one palm with the clear substance as the other hand placed the bottle down and went for his trouser zipper, “we need to continue on with this, and you won’t be the only one getting something from this next part.”  
  
    Leon flushed at the sight of Tonio slipping his hand within his trousers and wrapping his lubed hand around his erection, but his neck burnt hotter when a tiny, amused smile was on Tonio’s face before he leaned into Leon’s erection. A few experimental licks at the head and a gasp from Leon was all it took for Tonio to surround the blonde’s throbbing head with his mouth as he began to work on himself in the meanwhile. His lips brushed the head, and his tongue flicked around it and at the very top, tasting a little bit of semen coming from Leon. The hand around himself made certain to start its stroking from the very bottom and to the very top whilst the sound of his mouth smacking with each suck and kiss he made on Leon’s erection could be heard.  
  
    "H– _haa_ …oh God…“ Leon whispered from embarrassment and closed his eyes. ” _O_ – _oh_ , T–T–Ton'o _oo_ …“ Those sounds spilling from his mouth went on for another minute or two as Tonio moved his mouth from the blonde’s head and went further down, running his tongue down his erection and suckled at the red skin. "O–oh…!”  
  
    These sounds were wonderful for Tonio’s ears. Leon seemed even more vulnerable than he had imagined, thanks to how much he whined. Tonio, upon wrapping his mouth around Leon’s entire erection, stifled a moan of his own as he pumped himself quicker, feeling the boiling heat gathering in that area.

    “T–Ton'o…” Leon shakily placed a hand on Tonio, trying to push his head off his leaking erection, as he whispered, “s–stop it, stop…I–I–I’m gettin’ close!”  
  
    As he started to sit back up, Tonio placed a kiss upwards and around Leon’s member, making sure that the sound was able to be heard by both of them. Once he saw Leon’s appearance now, he had to hold in a grin that wished to come into view at the sight. Good Lord, he looked like something off of one of Sonika’s _hentai_ DVD covers. Breathing heavily, his mouth parted and his erection twitching from the act which was placed upon it.  
  
    "…you know,“ Tonio spoke up, "I’m not entirely ready for this yet, I’ve noticed.”  
  
    "H–huh…?“ he weakly sounded, blinking at Tonio.  
  
    The opera Vocaloid sat on his knees, leaned forward and went ahead and kissed, bit, and sucked at Leon’s neck, causing him to breathe louder. As he made those movements, Tonio removed his bow tie, tossed it to the side, then unbuttoned the first few buttons of his long-sleeved blouse. His mouth moved down to Leon’s chest and made certain to cover his skin with kisses as much as he could while he struggled removing his trousers and undergarment. Once he successfully removed his trousers and other unneeded parts of his clothes, he sat up again, drinking in the view of Leon again.  
  
    "Is this better?” Tonio asked Leon, barely above a whisper.  
  
    Aah, this was the sight Leon was used to seeing Tonio in whenever they were about to have sex. His bare thighs hardly covered by his top and his black hair in a small mess. What really hit home for Leon was how Tonio’s eyes softened and stared directly into his. Those same eyes were used whenever Leon was about to ravish _him_ ; but for now, things were not going in that direction. Not one bit.  
  
    Leon numbly nodded, licking his lips both because of Tonio’s appearance and how dry his lips were getting.  
  
    Tonio was unable, or rather he gave in to it, to restrain the lazy grin at him. Yet again, for that night, he leaned down onto Leon until their bodies pressed against each other with their wet erections touching perfectly. He caught Leon’s lips with his own and began to brush the plump pair for a few seconds, then with very subtle licks, slipped his tongue into the blonde’s mouth, savouring the bitter taste of alcohol. He felt Leon’s hands hold onto his shoulders, his nails digging into his shoulders as he did so whilst he kissed back in such an undefined manner with moans and gasps of breath with each kiss.  
  
    They broke way, leaving a trail of saliva to escape from their mouth and Leon panting hard. This was perfect, this was oh-so perfect to see Leon like this. Tonio kissed his left cheek, and then he murmured in Leon’s ear, “I thought you would like this, love~…”  
  
    Although dazed, Leon knew he shivered hard at the suggestive tone in his voice which went into his ear; but he snapped out of it when his legs were wrapped around Tonio’s waist and felt something wet poking at his anal entrance, and it certainly wasn’t the opera singer’s lubed fingers.  
  
    "Are you ready?“  
  
    "H–ha…y–yeah…” he replied with another nod.  
  
    "…Leon?“  
    "Y–yeah?”  
  
    Running his hands from Leon’s thighs and to his hips whilst absorbing the delicious sight before him of the blonde, Tonio told him, “Feel free to make as much noise as you want…” he then lowered his voice, adding in, “after all, it’s your time, my pretty birthday boy~…” He was going to mention that, perhaps, Leon _would_ become noisy since it was his first time being penetrated and the alcohol he had would make it harder for him to hold back any sounds; however, he shrugged it off.  
  
    As Leon felt the tip of the other Vocaloid’s penis making its way inside of him, his breathing began to speed up from the intrusion. Oh God, it was getting bigger and bigger as Tonio slide himself entirely inside of him…! “ _A_ – _ah_ …” he sounded as he arched his waist up.  
  
    He clasped a hand over Tonio’s left hand, letting out a gasp when the younger Vocaloid pulled out and thrust back into him. Leon’s eyes became heavy as soon as the thrusts fully started and his insides kept being rubbed against by the lube-covered member. His ears caught the sounds of their skin hitting each other, though it was very soft.  
  
     _Merda_ , Leon was so hot inside. This feeling Tonio was experiencing was obviously new to him and it was bloody wonderful. He couldn’t stop himself as he thrust deeper and harder into Leon, listening to the moans which were beginning to come from the blonde. He watched Leon’s face carefully as the blonde shut his eyes, hiding the green pair for now, and let his head turn to one side with his hair spilling across his scarlet face. Tonio shifted himself forward, successfully going even deeper into Leon’s entrance while he tightened his hold on his waist. Aah, where was that spot though? Where was that spot which would cause Leon to go crazy once it was struck?  
  
    " _A_ – _ah aah a_ – _ah_ …“ Leon gasped out with each thrust. "T–T–Ton'o _ooo_ …”

    A shaky sigh left Tonio’s mouth as the pleasure running through him became stronger. The sight, the sounds, how Leon, who always looked composed and gorgeous, was now so vulnerable, loose, and lovely from his position was so, so rewarding. Plus, he had a feeling Leon was definitely enjoying this experience, being fucked instead of the one doing the act.  
  
    But, things got even better.  
  
    After Tonio pulled out and slammed back inside, Leon felt something different being hit all of sudden, forcing a loud cry from him.  
  
    The half grin returned to Tonio’s face from hearing that noise, and knew what he had to do. Making sure he was in the same exact spot he was in when he struck the blonde’s prostate, Tonio thrust into him, getting quicker and rougher again as Leon’s yells and cries became frequent. Their bare skin slapped loudly whenever Tonio dove within Leon’s entrance, making Leon blush hard from hearing the lewd sounds though it didn’t stop him from crying Tonio’s name in a drunken slur and his tiny “oh"s and whatever other kind of clamour came out.  
  
    "Ton'o _oooo_ … _o_ – _oh_ Ton'o, please keep hitting me there, love!” he whimpered. More immense pleasure grew as his erection continued getting rubbed against himself whenever Tonio pounded into him since they shrunk the space between the two men. “ _A_ – _aah ah ah aah_ …! _H_ – _haaa_ …Tonio!”  
  
    Tonio, as an attempt to cover up the moans he almost released, lunged forward and began to make out with the blonde under him, successfully slipping and sliding his tongue with Leon’s whilst he practically pounded against the squeaking bed. So this was how it felt whenever Leon penetrated him, yes…? This felt so good; and Leon’s side of this intercourse _had_ to have been great, Tonio assuming from _his own_ experience of being “bottomed” usually.  
  
    Muffled groans, moans, and cries could be heard from Leon mostly, but a few slipped from Tonio’s mouth as he felt himself reaching his peak. Tonio broke the kiss with another trail of their saliva coming down the side of his mouth, “L–L–Leon…” he weakly whispered Leon’s name and was about to say it again until he jolted and buried his head into the crook of the blonde’s neck, closer and closer he got to hitting his climax, or perhaps he was there already…  
  
    Just seconds after he did that, Leon’s cries got louder and possibly went up a pitch and shaky before he yelled one more time and shot his semen on himself. Tonio, soon, released his own ejaculation into Leon’s hole, some of it spilling out and onto the bed sheet. Tonio thrust into Leon two more times, making sure he could get as much of his semen inside him as possible whilst Leon groaned softly from the hot feeling of it.  
  
    "So that’s…“ Leon spoke up through heavy breaths as Tonio panted also and pulled out, "that’s what…it feels like. _Bleeding hell_ …!”  
  
    Tonio, in the meanwhile, released Leon’s waist, then removed the legs wrapped around his waist. His eyes caught the sight of a certain white substance splattered on the birthday boy’s chest. A bold thought struck him and decided to go ahead and try it out. He licked his lips to ready himself for one more thing.  
  
    Leon sighed, now catching his breath to where he breathed normally. He blinked three times to fight off the urge to fall asleep and glanced up at Tonio. “I guess I could see why you love to be on to–AHH!” he yelped suddenly when the opera singer licked his chest where his semen landed on himself. “H–hey, what are you doing?!”  
  
    Leon froze in place as he watched Tonio sit up on his knees and licked the ejaculation which was left on his lips, his half-lidded eyes gazing back at the blonde. Damn, he has seen that face a few times before, and what a nice look it was. Tonio leaned in again to lick the rest of the semen off him, earning a stifled gasp from the tongue running on his chest. The blonde wondered why he was honestly doing this, but when Tonio lifted his head and looked at him again, a blush came to his cheeks and stopped his thoughts.  
  
    Tonio launched himself at Leon, kissing him with his tongue easily opening his mouth. Through the kiss, he shared the semen he licked off the blonde, letting the ejaculation mingle with his tongue and their saliva, which made Leon turn red all over. As Tonio pulled away from the kisses, he playfully licked at the residue left on Leon’s lips.  
  
    "Did that taste good, pretty boy?“ he asked him with amusement written in his voice.  
  
    "My God you’re being aggressive tonight…” Leon immediately said instead of directly answering Tonio.  
  
    "I told you that I was pleasing you tonight.“  
    "B–but…”  
    "And I mentioned twice that I wanted to try something different.“  
    ”…w–well…that was…certainly different.“  
  
    Tonio tilted his head a little. "Is the alcohol wearing off? You’re not slurring.”  
  
    "You could say that, I guess,“ the blonde replied, glancing away for a second. "But wait…you said you wanted to 'please’ me for my birthday, right?”  
  
    "Yes?“  
    "Then, can we cuddle?”  
  
    Tonio paused as his cheeks began to turn red. Damn it, he forgot that Leon liked to cuddle after having sex. He just _had_ to say that 'please you’ comment, didn’t he? But denying Leon, especially because of how cute he looked after their 'round’ and due to it being his birthday, would probably be less than classy on his part.  
  
    "…d–don’t get the wrong idea,“ Tonio mumbled to him as he laid beside Leon on the bed, then wrapped his arms around his waist, "I’m doing this for your birthday, n–not because I don’t have a personal problem with this…”  
  
    " _There’s_ the Tonio I’m used to seeing~…“ Leon mumbled back, although he sounded rather sleepy saying it. All of a sudden, he gasped, earning a look from the opera singer who held him. The semen that was shot inside of his bottom was still dripping from him and becoming cold. "Bloody hell, it’s getting cold!”  
  
    "The semen, you mean?“  
    ”…erm, yes.“  
    "Now you know how I feel, love.”  
  
    Leon huffed and simply snuggled into the crook of Tonio’s neck while he felt the other Vocaloid’s hands wander under his shirt and gently grabbed his bottom. “ _H_ – _haa_ …you must have liked topping me…”  
  
    " _You_ must have enjoyed every second of me dominating you,“ Tonio said.  
  
    "D–did not…!”  
    "Sure you didn’t.“  
    "It’s true though…”  
  
    Tonio leaned in and, repressing the blush from getting darker, pressed a kiss to Leon’s forehead, saying, “Happy birthday, you pretty old man.”  
  
    "Thanks, love,“ he murmured, his eyes almost closed by this point whilst he grinned to himself. "I’ll be sure to pay you back once your birthday comes…BDSM and all.”  
  
    As soon as he heard that last part, Tonio’s blush expanded to his neck and ears as he shouted, “Excuse you?!” He waited for a reply, but when one didn’t come and he heard light snoring, Tonio huffed. Of course, he fell asleep before he did…as usual.  
  
    Tonio observed Leon’s sleeping self in his arms, from what he could see anyway. Again, his face was rather pretty as he slept with an afterglow from their sexual intercourse, strands of his locks swept to the side. His lips might have been parted, for he felt a soft puff of breath hitting his skin. Their chests were pressed against each other, although some of the semen which remained on Leon’s chest spread against his in the process, however he didn’t mind much. He pressed one more kiss to Leon’s forehead, and then he fell asleep. No, he wasn’t going to tell Leon he kissed him in his sleep. It will simply be a “secret”.  
  
    … _merda_ , it was nice to see Leon like this though. Perhaps he could try again in the future. Maybe. He was too greedy when it came the desire of wanting others to dominate him, after all.

 

* * *

 

**end**


End file.
